The End
by SnoOza
Summary: Sentiments I think all of you would share about the ending of Harry Potter after the seventh book. Harry reflects on leaving Hogwarts while in this reality Lauren desperately wishes Harry does not end at the seventh book.


Hey everyone.sorry a bit sad now after writing this ficcey. This is basically my sentiments about Harry Potter ending after his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I think many of you probably feel the same way? If you do, please read and review, if you don't, just review anyway!  
  
& n\b: all characters belong to JK Rowling except for Lauren, who is a more intense version of me :)  
  
Also, do not get confused that the first part is from the book Lauren is reading. Its not. Its like two different realities.  
  
**The End**  
  
Harry sat on the bed, fingering the delicate quilt stitching that had become so familiar to him over the past seven years. It was hard to believe that this would be the last time he would ever sleep in it again.  
  
He looked over at Ron, his best buddy, who was also staring around the dormitory wistfully, reliving the memories of their years at Hogwarts. Hogwarts, the name that had become so familiar to them all, to many people their second home, to Harry, the one and only place he felt that he could ever belong.  
  
And yet, in a matter of hours, it would all be over. He would have graduated, and his years at Hogwarts would be over. He walked over to the window, staring down at dazzling green grass of the Quidditch field, feeling the warm ray from the Spring sun on his face.  
  
Yet the warmth couldn't touch the sadness embedded deep in his heart, as he thought with a pang that he would never play Seeker for the Gryffindor team again, to flush with pride when his hands caught the golden ball that spelled triumph for him and his teammates, to hear Lee Jordan announce with enthusiasm "Harrrry Potterrr!"  
  
He touched the windowpane gently, letting its heat warm his cold hands. Strange, he thought. In all his years at Hogwarts, he had never once touched the windowpane. Touching it now however, he felt a rush of affection towards it, like he had just touched the soul of Hogwarts.  
  
The memories flooded back to him, both good and bad, though the bad only made him smile wanly. Why, he would be willing to take twice as many of the bad times if he and his friends could only stay at Hogwarts.  
  
I wish I could find a spell to turn back time, Harry thought fretfully. I'd be willing to do anything, _anything_, just to return to the days of old, when we laughed and played without a care in the world. Oh! If only.  
  
Harry realised with a start that he was crying, the stream of tears seeming to dance under the sunlight. Letting out a prolonged sigh, he looked back to Ron, who was now staring at the bed, his eyes curiously red.  
  
Harry turned back to the window and pressed his face against the pane, both loving and detesting the panoramic view that was no longer going to be his. It seemed like an invitation, beckoning him to go forth and adventure. He was willing to do so as long as he was at Hogwarts, but now that he was going to leave, he wanted to cling on to it forever.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the tears trickle gently down his face. _Where do we go from here?_  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lauren fingered the pages of the book lovingly, daring herself to close the book. With a great mental effort, she snapped the book shut, and the sound it made resounded loudly in the hollowness of her heart.  
  
Finito. Fine. The End. It was over. This was the seventh book, the last book. Harry Potter and his comrades would breathe no more. Of course, she could write fan fiction, try to resuscitate Harry and his friends, enemies, and everyone, but it wouldn't work. Only the author could make the world of Harry Potter real again, not a two-dimensional flat land that fan fiction writers manipulated ineffectively, twisting and distorting it into unrecognisable situations.  
  
Lauren jumped off the bed and headed for the window, to poke her head out of the window and let the sunbeams dance merrily on her head. The window was her refuge whenever she felt troubled. The sun made her feel happy just for the sake of being warm and yellow and sunny, and the open window made her feel free and light, that vistas rolled open before her.  
  
But today, not even the sun with its gentle rays of spring could cheer her up. She felt empty and hollow inside as she flopped on the windowsill, her limbs limp and useless. Oh _why_ did J.K. Rowling only write seven books? Why?  
  
She should have continued, no wait; she should have made one book a month of Harry's time in Hogwarts. Or even better, one book, one _day_ in Hogwarts. I wouldn't have minded if she even included toilet times and all. Rowling would definitely have been able to make it interesting.  
  
Maybe Rowling will come to her senses, Lauren thought hopefully. Maybe she will realise she has to continue Harry's life, that she just can't leave him stranded after graduation. Bring in another bad guy! She-who-must-not- be-named or something. Lauren's mind ran wild, thinking of possibilities for plots after Hogwarts.  
  
But even as she told herself this, she knew she was kidding herself. All good writers must know when to stop, and Rowling knew she had to stop after Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Even she, Lauren, budding writer, knew that too.  
  
But Lauren still could not accept it. For how many years, had she hungered after each Harry Potter book? It had become a kind of obsession with her, and she had read and reread every book at least ten times. Could she just stop here? Could she just let Harry Potter die?  
  
She felt her eyes brimming up with tears and shut them, hoping to still the pools of water. It did not work, however, and tears poured forth as she sobbed silently, finally recognising the painful truth that Harry Potter would never stir again. _But oh, Harry, where do we go from here?_  
  
~The End~  
  
Sigh.I really wish Harry Potter could live forever. I wish his world existed in our world too. Just the knowledge that there is a world of magic going on in our misery-ridden reality is a comforting fact.  
  
Oh well, it isn't, and life goes on. But before you step back onto the fast paced rat race, do drop me a review ok? 


End file.
